Monster Seekers
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Seeker yang ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan monster kegelapan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh seorang iblis. Tapi, di samping itu dia juga mencari seorang parnert yang akan membantunya untuk memusnahkan monster itu. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: supranatural/romance/fantasy/mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Kuoh. Sebagian tempat adalah gambaran dari hasil imajinasi author)**

 **Note: Cerita yang didapat tiba-tiba saat di kamar mandi. Jadi, langsung saja saya buat cerita ini selagi idenya masih ada.**

 **Selamat membaca ya! ^^**

 **Senin, 12 Oktober 2015**

 **ONE SHOOT LANGSUNG TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MONSTER SEEKERS**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pena. Pena dengan tutup ukiran kepala musang. Pena yang berwarna hitam. Ada nama yang tertulis di batang pena tersebut yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Pena yang kini tergenggam erat di tangan seorang gadis berambut putih pendek model bob. Gadis bermata kuning seperti mata kucing. Kulit yang putih mulus. Tubuhnya kecil. Pokoknya orangnya imut dan menggemaskan. Namanya Toujou Koneko. Murid tahun pertama yang bersekolah di Kuoh Akademy.

Ya, Kuoh Akademy. Sekolah yang diisi oleh ras manusia, ras siluman, ras malaikat dan ras iblis. Setiap murid di sekolah tersebut harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya agar tidak ada yang saling menyerang. Sekolah yang mengajarkan kebaikan dan cinta damai antar sesama ras. Begitulah kira-kira.

Termasuk Koneko sendiri. Koneko juga menutupi jati dirinya. Tubuhnya kecil, tapi Koneko memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan melebihi kekuatan banteng. Namun, jika membuatnya marah ataupun menyinggung perasaannya, maka bersiap-siaplah menerima konsekuensinya karena akan terkena pukulan luar biasanya yang mematikan.

Koneko juga bukan manusia. Dia berasal dari ras siluman yaitu nekomata. Siluman kucing berekor dua.

Namun, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat pikirannya terganggu pada saat memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang mengajar. Sebuah pikiran yang mengarah pada sudut pandang pena yang dipegangnya. Pena yang membuat pikirannya melayang-layang sekarang.

Pena? Hanya sebuah pena? Hanya sebuah pena saja menyita perhatian gadis imut itu. Pena yang mempertemukan dia dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang duduk di tahun kedua. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang model jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya yang menambah kesan manis. Kulit kecoklatan yang eksotik. Bertubuh tinggi dan atletis.

Ya, Koneko baru bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto pada saat tidak sengaja saling bertabrakan di perpustakaan. Saat bertabrakan, buku yang dipegang Koneko jatuh dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto memberikan buku tersebut pada Koneko sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini bukumu. Lain kali hati-hati ya!"

Koneko pun terpana saat menerima buku itu karena melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat mempesona hatinya. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto meninggalkannya. Koneko menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Hingga sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah Koneko sadar dari keterpanaannya yang abadi. Memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, namun perhatiannya terpecahkan ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai yaitu sebuah pena dengan ukiran kepala musang dan tulisan nama di batang pena yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

Dari sanalah, Koneko mengetahui nama laki-laki berambut pirang yang telah menarik hatinya. Seorang senior yang duduk di kelas 11. Senior yang mampu membius hati Koneko menjadi lembut dan rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

Koneko sedikit tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat pena itu di tangan kanannya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di wajahnya yang datar.

Ia ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto itu. Lalu mengembalikan pena yang merupakan milik Namikaze Naruto itu. Ya, dia bertekad ingin mengembalikan pena ini kepada Namikaze Naruto itu.

'Namikaze Naruto, kamu itu siapa ya? Aku penasaran dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat,' batin Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar di dalam hatinya.

Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seniornya. Namikaze Naruto, entah berasal dari ras apa. Entah ras manusia, ras siluman, ras malaikat ataukah ras iblis. Entahlah Koneko tidak tahu.

Saat ini pelajaran di kelas 10-3, berlangsung dengan tenang dan aman. Semua orang sedang fokus untuk memperhatikan pelajaran kecuali Koneko sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saatnya jam istirahat tiba. Semua orang penghuni Kuoh Akademy berpencar menuju tujuan masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ke toilet, ke taman, ke atap dan ke tempat apa saja yang berada di sekolah itu. Semuanya pergi bersama teman-temannya ataupun bersama kekasihnya.

Tidak untuk Koneko sendiri. Gadis pendiam dan dingin itu pergi sendirian saat menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Koneko, tapi mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda.

Koneko tidak mempunyai teman. Semua orang menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang mau mendekati ataupun mengenalnya. Semua orang takut padanya karena mengetahui kekuatannya yang melebihi kekuatan banteng. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengannya agar tidak menimbulkan suatu masalah.

Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik di koridor lantai tiga, koridor yang merupakan kawasan bagi perkumpulan murid-murid yang duduk di tahun kedua. Koneko nekad untuk pergi ke sana untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Koneko ingin mengembalikan pena kepala musang milik Namikaze Naruto itu.

Dia tidak mau bertanya kepada siapapun untuk mengetahui di manakah kelas yang ditempati oleh Namikaze Naruto itu. Dia hanya mengandalkan naluri dan penciumannya yang tajam sebagai nekomata. Dia yakin bisa menemukan laki-laki pujaannya itu.

Dia terus mencari dan mencari di tengah keramaian itu. Hingga kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya.

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bersamaan langkahnya terhenti tak jauh dari kelas 11-1. Melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas tersebut. Laki-laki itu tidak keluar sendirian tapi keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Hati Koneko senang melihatnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan kelas 11-1, sedang mengobrol akrab bersama teman-temannya.

'Itu dia. Laki-laki yang pernah bertabrakan denganku di perpustakaan waktu itu,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.'Aku harus mendekatinya dan mengembalikan pena miliknya ini.'

Koneko memantapkan hatinya untuk segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tapi, langkahnya pun terhenti mendadak ketika melihat lengan kanan Naruto dirangkul mesra oleh seorang gadis berambut merah. Gadis berambut merah yang merupakan murid tahun ketiga dan terkenal sebagai gadis primadona bagi kaum laki-laki di sekolah itu.

'Gremory Rias, kenapa dia merangkul lengan Naruto-senpai seperti itu? Bukankah dia dan Issei saling menyukai?' Koneko terbakar api cemburu. Raut mukanya sedikit kusut.

Akhirnya niatnya untuk mendekati Naruto, menghilang begitu saja. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi dari sana daripada semakin cemburu menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menyesakkan batinnya.

Koneko melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Kepala yang tertunduk. Raut muka yang kusut. Kedua mata yang sayu. Dia sedih karena tidak dapat mengenal pemilik pena kepala musang itu lebih dekat.

Diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Koneko, Naruto merasakan kehadirannya. Naruto merasakan hawa Koneko sebagai nekomata. Ya, itu karena Naruto mempunyai sebuah kekuatan supranatural sebagai Seeker.

Seeker adalah istilah bagi orang yang mencari keberadaan calon parnert. Jadi, bisa saja diartikan sama dengan pencari calon parnert.

Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai Seeker. Setiap Seeker yang telah mendapatkan parnert yang sangat sehati dengannya. Maka parnert itu harus bergabung dan melindungi dunia dari ancaman monster kegelapan. Monster kegelapan yang akan bangkit untuk menguasai dunia manusia dan merupakan musuh yang sangat berbahaya.

Untuk itulah, Naruto harus masuk ke Kuoh Akademy atas perintah orang tuanya untuk mencari seseorang berkekuatan magis yang bisa dijadikan parnert. Sebab Kuoh Akademy adalah sekolah gudangnya para siluman, para malaikat dan para iblis saling berkumpul. Serta menemukan monster kegelapan yang bersemayam di salah satu tubuh para Iblis. Karena dikhawatirkan monster kegelapan itulah yang akan menjadi Raja para iblis dan berusaha untuk menguasai dunia ini. Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto harus menemukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan parnert-nya.

Ada suatu pesan dari sang Ibu yaitu Namikaze Kushina bahwa jika Naruto kehilangan pena berbentuk kepala musang itu, pena yang merupakan perwujudan dari pedang cahaya. Maka akan mempertemukan Naruto dengan calon parnert-nya jika ada seseorang yang menemukan pena berbentuk kepala musang itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Naruto. Jadi, orang yang mengembalikan pena itu, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi parnert-nya. Orang itulah yang akan membantunya untuk menemukan monster kegelapan itu.

Jadi, selama pena itu berada di tangan si calon parnert, telah terjadi hubungan perasaan dan batin seperti telepati. Sebab pena itu adalah perwujudan dari pedang cahaya. Cahaya bersifat luas dan menerangi seluruh alam. Efek kekuatan cahaya dari pena kepala musang itu mengantarkan pesan telepati melalui aroma dan hawa Koneko sebagai nekomata kepada Naruto.

Maka membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah kemana Koneko pergi. Ia dapat melihat Koneko yang sudah menjauh di ujung koridor sana.

Lantas ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Rias dari lengannya.

"Maaf, Rias-senpai. Aku harus buru-buru pergi. Terima kasih atas traktirannya. Lain kali saja kita makan sama-sama di kantin," sahut Naruto tertawa kikuk.

Rias terperanjat. Raut wajahnya mengerut drastis.

"Eh, Naruto? Tapi, kan ...," Rias terlihat kecewa.

"Karena itu, aku minta maaf, Rias-senpai," Naruto masih saja tertawa kikuk."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, Rias-senpai!"

Segera saja Naruto pergi meninggalkan Rias dan teman-temannya. Rias kecewa. Sedangkan teman-teman Naruto terheran-heran melihat kepergian Naruto. Semuanya bengong dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati masing-masing.

Kemanakah Naruto pergi? Mengapa dia terburu-buru pergi seperti dikejar setan begitu?

Entahlah, semuanya menjadi penasaran. Terutama Rias. Rias memasang wajah kusut dan kedua mata hijau kebiruannya meredup.

'Bagaimana caranya agar kamu bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Naruto? Karena aku juga mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku,' batin Rias yang terpojok di antara keramaian orang-orang yang masih saja lewat di koridor tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Gadis nekomata itu duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pena itu dengan erat. Punggungnya menyandar pada pohon tersebut. Ia memandangi pena itu lama sekali.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Muncul seseorang yang datang ke arahnya. Koneko menyadarinya.

SET!

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis yang melekat di dua pipinya. Dia adalah ...

'Naruto-senpai?!' teriak Koneko di dalam hatinya. Hatinya sangat kaget ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

Seketika jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang saat Naruto berlutut. Naruto menampilkan senyuman manisnya ke arah Koneko.

"Jadi, kamu yang menemukan pena itu?" tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah pena yang dipegang oleh Koneko.

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Lantas ia memberikan pena itu kepada Naruto.

"Ini penanya, senpai. Aku menemukannya pas di perpustakaan waktu itu," jawab Koneko.

Naruto menerimanya. Ia juga mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ingat," Naruto menatap Koneko dengan lama."Saat itu, kita saling bertabrakan, kan?"

Koneko mengangguk lagi. Tapi, wajahnya sangat datar. Namun, tersirat suatu cahaya bersinar di kedua matanya yang menandakan perasaan cinta terhadap Naruto.

"Hn," ujar Koneko singkat.

"Maaf ya saat itu aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai."

"Hm, syukurlah kalau begitu. Namamu siapa?"

"Toujou Koneko."

"Kalau aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, senpai."

"Eh, kok bisa tahu?"

"Itu dari pena yang senpai pegang."

Koneko menunjuk ke arah pena yang masih dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto bengong sebentar.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Hehehe ...," Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa bodoh sendiri.

Koneko menurunkan telunjuknya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Tapi, kenapa senpai mau berkenalan dan mendekati aku? Senpai tahu kalau aku ini adalah orang yang paling aneh di sekolah ini. Karena aku mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati aku di sekolah ini, kecuali senpai sendiri," tanya Koneko penasaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak menganggapmu aneh. Karena kamu adalah orang spesial yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganku. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Koneko."

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Maksud senpai? Bantuan? Senpai membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kamu berasal dari ras siluman. Kamu adalah nekomata, kan?"

Koneko terperanjat. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Eh, darimana senpai tahu kalau aku ini adalah nekomata?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Melalui pena ini, auramu terasa sebagai nekomata dan tertangkap sampai di batinku. Seperti ada rasa tertarik seperti magnet yang membuat perasaanku meledak. Itu tandanya kamu adalah parnert yang sehati denganku."

Koneko belum mengerti tentang apa yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti, senpai."

"Kamu tidak mengerti juga?"

"Tidak."

Terlihat Naruto menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Haaah ... Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya satu persatu padamu supaya kamu memgerti tentang semua ini," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian Naruto menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya mendekati Koneko. Koneko mendengarkannya dengan baik. Hingga Naruto memintanya menjadi parnert yang akan membantunya untuk mencari keberadaan monster kegelapan itu. Koneko langsung menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Naruto juga senang karena Koneko mau menjadi parnert-nya.

"Terima kasih, Koneko. Kamu mau menjadi parnert-ku," ucap Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Ya, sama-sama senpai," Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang tetap datar. Tapi, tercetak rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

Kini manusia dan siluman mulai berdekatan. Naruto dan Koneko saling memandang dengan lama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba.

Entahlah apa itu. Tiada yang tahu tentang hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan hari yang dilalui pasangan emas itu, Naruto dan Koneko terus mencari keberadaan monster kegelapan yang bersemayam di tubuh seorang iblis. Kabarnya iblis yang merupakan inang bagi monster kegelapan untuk bertahan hidup, bersekolah juga di Kuoh Akademy tersebut. Jadi, telah banyak bahaya yang ditempuh Naruto dan Koneko demi mencari informasi keberadaan monster kegelapan itu. Mulai dari mencari dan memburu para murid Kuoh Akademy yang diketahui berasal dari ras iblis. Mengorek informasi seputar dari dunia para iblis tersebut. Lalu membunuh para iblis yang melawan mereka. Itulah mengapa mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sengit di balik pencarian sosok monster kegelapan itu. Demi menolong dunia manusia dari ancaman serangan monster kegelapan tersebut.

Karena terus bersama seperti itu, menimbulkan perasaan cinta yang kuat di hati Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Lalu ketika sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa sebenarnya monster kegelapan itu, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada gadis nekomata itu.

Naruto mengajak Koneko berbicara di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang. Di antara angin yang berdesir kencang di waktu pagi hari yang cerah. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto mengatakan cintanya yang telah lama terpendam kepada Koneko secara langsung.

"Koneko, aku mencintaimu," ungkap Naruto dengan lembut.

Tentu saja Koneko kaget mendengarnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dengan perasaan yang bergetar, Koneko menjawabnya.

"Naruto-senpai, aku juga mencintaimu."

Tercetaklah seulas senyum di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia bahagia mendengarnya.

Secara refleks, Naruto berjalan mendekati Koneko. Lalu menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

"Eh, Naruto-senpai?!"

Koneko kaget sekali ketika sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Kepalanya menyandar di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto memeluk pundaknya dengan erat.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengelus rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Wajah Koneko memerah seketika dibuatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku, senpai. Cukup Naruto saja. Kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?" bisik Naruto pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

Koneko mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Naruto memeluknya semakin erat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Naruto-kun," gumam Koneko sangat pelan. Bersamaan Koneko menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merangkul pinggang Naruto.

Kedua mata Koneko menutup rapat. Dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Terasa nyaman sekali.

Naruto juga menutup matanya. Dia terus mengusap rambut Koneko dengan lembut.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat sebagai bentuk rasa cinta masing-masing di awal hubungan mereka menjadi pacar.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka di balik pohon. Seseorang itu memasang wajah yang sangat cemburu. Entah siapa dia.

Perhatiannya memanas saat Naruto dan Koneko sudah selesai berpelukan. Naruto dan Koneko saling memandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko.

"Kita harus segera membunuh monster kegelapan itu, Naruto-kun. Sebelum monster itu bangkit dan keluar dari tubuh orang itu," kata Koneko menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia senang karena Koneko sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan "kun".

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Secepatnya kita kejar orang itu," tukas Naruto dengan pandangan lembut."Kita harus menyelamatkan dunia ini. Jangan sampai orang itu lolos dari pengejaran kita. Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menangkapnya."

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk. Saat bersamaan Naruto memeluk pundaknya dengan erat. Koneko juga memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan lagi dengan mesranya di balik pengawasan seseorang yang tidak suka melihat mereka. Entahlah, siapakah orang yang cemburu itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Jadi, beginilah ceritanya. Kisah yang terjadi di Kuoh Akademy dalam pencarian monster kegelapan yang diramalkan akan menguasai dunia manusia.

Biarlah ini tetap menjadi misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yups, kembali lagi saya menghadirkan cerita terbaru tentang pairing Naruto x Koneko dalam genre supranatural/romance.**

 **Jadi, beginilah yang bisa saya buat dalam bentuk one shoot aja. Karena saya lagi malas buat yang multichapter-nya. Takut gak ada dapat ide untuk melanjutkannya. Anggap aja ini adalah cerita perkenalannya dan mengetes bagaimana reaksi kalian tentang cerita ini.**

 **Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berminat mau mereview cerita ini?**

 **Tertanda, Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Rabu, 14 Oktober 2015**


End file.
